When Jessica met Nomi
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: What started out as an average lunch break for Jessica led to the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


**I don't own any characters.**

 **Jessica Jones belongs to the MCU and Netflix. Sense8 belongs to Netflix.**

* * *

It was an average day in Hell's Kitchen, which meant everyone was walking through the streets either heading to work, to lunch or doing errands. In the case of Jessica Jones, she was heading to lunch, or more accurately to the bar, after a hectic day at work. However, unlike most people Jessica happened to be self-employed. Truth to be Jessica was unusual in a number of ways. She was orphaned at a young age, her foster sister was a child star who had her own radio talk show, but the most unusual thing about her was that she possessed super strength, fast healing and the ability to jump very high.

In spite of her amazing abilities, the private eye had no interest in becoming a superhero, because the last time she attempted to do she met Kilgrave, a mind controller who abducted her for 8 months. Through she managed to escape, the mind controller had grown obsessed with her and vowed to track her down in order to have her back, not caring how many people he had to hurt in the process. In the end, Jessica had no choice but to kill him.

Not wanting to dwell on the past, Jessica brushed her thoughts aside and entered the bar. As she headed towards the main table, she felt herself brush against someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going?" Jessica muttered as she spun around to towards the person in annoyance.

Upon getting a good look, the super gifted woman could clearly see two other women. The first woman had blonde hair, blue eyes and was dressed in light green shirt and blue jeans. The second woman was clearly African-American with black dreads that were partly dyed blue, purple and pink. Like Jessica, she had brown eyes as well. Unlike, who wore nothing but gray and black clothes, the other woman's clothes were much more colorful by comparison.

The African-American woman looked angry at Jessica's words and was about to reply, when the blonde woman spoke up with "Nita, let it go. We just back from England and I just want to share this moment with you."

Nita took one look at the blonde woman and said "Sorry, Nomi. I just can't stand rude people that's all."

"Whatever." Jessica muttered under her breath as she continued her walk towards the main table.

 _I hope I don't have to save their sorry asses._ The super gifted woman thought to herself as she sat herself in the main table's middle chair.

* * *

Sometime later, Jessica was on her fourth drink and was about to order another one when she noticed the couple from earlier leaving the bar. As they passed the super gifted woman's table. Nita shot her a dirty look. Jessica simply rolled her eyes and continued to drink as she heard the bar door close. Then a few seconds later, Jessica heard the couple scream, following by the familiar sounds of a mugging in progress.

 _And I was enjoying my break too._ Jessica thought in annoyance as she put down her drink. "Check please!" The raven haired woman called out to the main bar tender.

A few seconds later, Jessica Jones hurried out the down, ready to kick some ass!

As she ran around the corner, Jessica spotted the couple cornered by a group of creepy men. Naomi and Nita huddled together, Jessica called "Hey! Assholes! Over here!"

As the group of men turned to face the super gifted woman, Jessica continued with "I'm only going to say this once, let the ladies go and I'll show you guys mercy."

As Jessica finished her speech, the group of thugs briefly looked each other before they burst out into laughter.

"And what are you going to do about that Sweetheart?" The gang leader taunted.

Jessica simply rolled her eyes, jumped over the gang and landed in front of Naomi and Nita.

For a moment, both parties were stunned. Then Jessica knocked the closest gang member near her with just one punch!

* * *

Soon, the rest of the gang members were coming at her, but the super gifted woman put up a good fight. Still, Nomi and her fiancé Amanita couldn't help but be worried for her.

 _She's good, but she can't keep this up for long._ Nomi thought to herself. _Will, Wolfgang and Sun? I need you guys._ She added.

Within a few seconds, Will, Wolfgang and Sun appeared at her sides. However, only Nomi could see them, since she, Will, Wolfgang and Sun were sensates, they were only linked to her and everyone else around her wasn't.

 _What's the trouble? She seems to be doing fine._ Wolfgang 'replied.'

 _Nomi, you shouldn't interfere unless you wish to damage her Kibun._ Sun 'added.'

 _What?_ Nomi, Will and Wolfgang all 'wondered' with confusion.

Sun let out a 'sigh' before she 'replied' with _Kibun is a word that has no translation, but the closest words to it are...how do I explain this?_

Sun 'paused' before she 'continued' with _Pride, face, mood, feelings or state of mind. If you hurt someone Kibun, you cause them to lose their dignity._

 _Who cares?_ Wolfgang 'interjected'. _It's better to be alive with no dignity, then dead with dignity._ He 'added.'

 _Oh, what do you know about dignity? You have none._ Sun 'fired' back.

Wolfgang started to growl, but Will 'interrupted' with _Guys...we're on the clock and we need to make our minds fast. Nomi, wanna do this?_

Nomi smiled as she 'said' _Guys, let's get to it._

With that, Sun channeled her fighting skills through Nomi as she joined the fight. Then much to Jessica and the gang's shock, Nomi started kicking some ass.

"Whoo! Go Nomi!" Amanita cheered from the sidelines.

"What are you doing?" A somewhat shocked Jessica muttered.

"Helping you." Nomi replied as Wolfgang took over her body. With that, Nomi grabbed a gang member's gun and fired it at such speed that it sent most gang members running for their lives. By the time that both Jessica and Nomi had finished the fight, all of the gang members were either unconscious, fled the scene or were wounded.

* * *

After taking one look at their surroundings, all three women decided to flee. Soon they ran until, they reached they alleyway near Jessica's place.

"By the way, I never got a chance to say thank you earlier." Amanita piped up as she added "I'm Amanita. What's your name?"

"Jessica." Jessica replied.

"I'm Nomi." Nomi replied as she added "How did you do all that?"

Jessica gave the couple a look that was somewhere between confusion, annoyance and relief. "You guys are from out of town aren't you?"

Nomi and Amanita nodded as Jessica continued "I'm somewhat famous around here."

"What are you famous for?" Nomi questioned.

"Private eye work." Jessica replied.

At those words, both Amanita and Nomi felt themselves freeze. Then they both remembered that they had an E-death, meaning nothing about them could be found online. Nomi decided to change the subject with "That doesn't explain how you managed to kick all those gangsters butts like that."

"I work out." Jessica replied with before she added "However, that doesn't explain how you were able to kick those gangsters asses alongside or that you waited to do so instead of just kicking him right then and there."

 _Oh, she got you there._ Wolfgang 'stated' in amusement as he appeared right next to her.

 _I'll think of something._ Nomi 'replied'.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Jessica remarked as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You have to forgive my girlfriend, she sometimes speaks her thoughts aloud." Amanita fibbed quickly.

 _Nice save._ Nomi thought to herself before she added with a smile "Sorry, it's just an old habit and you know what they say about 'old habits' right?"

"Right." Jessica replied as he once again rolled her eyes. "Anyway, that still doesn't explain why you didn't kick those guys asses right away?"

"I was focused on protecting my girlfriend from those thugs, I was searching for an opening before you came." Nomi explained.

"Anyway, Did I say, I was sorry to you earlier?" Amanita added. "Would you like us to treat you for dinner?"

"Yeah, yeah you did and no I'm not hungry." Jessica replied. As she finished, her stomach let out a loud rumble, causing both Amanita and Nomi to giggle in response.

"Well, your stomach begs to differ." Amanita said with smile on her face. "We're treating you and there's not a thing you can do about it."

* * *

Sometime later, Amanita, Jessica and Nomi were sitting down in a nearby restaurant, enjoying a nice dinner.

"This is so yummy." Nomi joyfully remarked as she took a bite of her chicken.

"It's just chicken." Jessica remarked as she ate some French fries.

"You don't hang out with your friends much do you?" Amanita replied.

"I don't have many friends." Jessica answered.

A look of sadness appeared on Nomi's face, but Jessica replied with "Hey, I don't need your pity. I can take care of myself."

"I used to be lonely too." Nomi remarked. "Then I met Amanita, Bug and a group of seven special people."

Jessica shrugged her shoulders as she said "I wasn't much a social butterfly growing up and I'm not one now and that's fine with me."

 _I learned the hard way that it's better for someone like me to have few friends as possible._ The super gifted thought to herself.

"That's so sad." Amanita in a sympathetic voice.

Jessica simply glared at her. Not wanting another argument to break out, Nomi quickly said "Amanita, she doesn't like people feeling sorry for her, remember?"

A look of embarrassment came the daughter of flower children's face as she said "I'm sorry, I forgot. Anyway, would you like dessert?"

"It depends what they got on the menu." Jessica replied.

* * *

Sometime later, the three ladies were enjoying ice cream.

Jessica was enjoying dark chocolate, Nomi was eating cake flavored ice cream with whipped cream and sprinkles and Amanita was devouring a banana split.

"Ice cream, not only is it the perfect way to end the day in my opinion, but it can cheer you up when you're feeling down." Amanita remarked as she savored a bite.

Jessica didn't say anything, but was highly tempted to smile.

 _It's been so long since I had ice cream, I almost forgotten how good it can be._ The super-gifted woman thought to herself.

Then just as Amanita and Nomi promised, they did pay for the bill and as an added bonus they even offered to walk the private eye home.

"No thanks, it's fine. I can handle myself. I walk home all the time." Jessica replied before she added "It's you guys, that I'm worried about since you are tourists."

"I can look after myself and my girlfriend." Nomi answered as she lovingly wrapped her right arm around her soulmate's right shoulder. All Amanita could do was laugh and blush.

"I'm staying with you guys." Jessica stated. Then she paused for a moment before she added "Well, at least until the cab comes to pick you up."

"Sure." Both Nomi and Amanita replied at once.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jessica was uncharacteristically waving goodbye to Nomi and Amanita as the cab drove them off. Once the cab was gone, Jessica turned around and headed back towards her apartment. As she walked home, she found herself thinking about them.

 _Was Nomi gifted like me and Luke? Shit! Why didn't I ask her that during dinner? Still, they seemed nice and I haven't gone out for ice cream in a long time. Maybe we could do it again if we ever meet again._ She thought to herself as she reached her apartment.

As the private eye stepped inside, she thought _Damn that was quick._

* * *

Meanwhile, the lovebirds talked among themselves as they waited to arrive at their hotel.

"What a day, huh?" Amanita muttered as she snuggled close to her beloved.

"Yeah, you said it." Nomi replied as she looked her girlfriend with love in her eyes. Then the cab came to a stop at their hotel. The two women paid the cab before they exited the vehicle and headed inside the hotel where they were greeted by the rest of Nomi's cluster.

"How do you guys like NY?" Dani asked.

"It's awesome!" The Cluster replied at once.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
